


Talking Dirty After Death

by TheZev



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Cassie welcomes Kon back after he's been away, but he's not sure just how badly she's missed him--although the cheerleader outfit *is* nice...
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 6





	Talking Dirty After Death

Cassie wore a tight white vest with blue strips down the arm and an inch-wide white stripe across the chest. It pulled tightly against her full young breasts, which bobbed like grapefruits on the vine as Cassie did high kicks. Her dark-blue skirt’s inverted pleats swirled sensually around her fine, tanned legs as well.

Kon stared, absolutely lovelorn, as Cassie wiggled her ass and bounced her breasts. She had always been good-looking, but in the cheerleading outfit, she was an absolute knockout. It was enough to make Kon think that an essential part of the cruelty of the universe was that Wonder Girl did all her adventuring in a tanktop with actual metal over the boobs instead of the usual superhero spandex. She probably didn’t want the male attention that came with the word ‘skintight’—why would she, when she was already dating him?—but even if he was monogamous, you’d never catch Kon showing off the goods in anything as prosaic as a T-shirt and jeans.

“Just remember I’m not really a cheerleader,” Cassie stressed. “This is just to welcome you back.”

“Yeah?” Kon grinned. “How else are you gonna welcome me back?”

“Considering that the last time I banged you, _you went and got killed…_ not much else.”

Kon pouted.

“But I will be nice and fulfill some of your fantasies.”

Kon’s smile sprang up like a fist breaking out of the grave in some zombie movie.

“Only aurally, though.”

“Babe, that’s fine,” Kon said, leaning back. “You don’t want to get pregnant.”

Cassie put her feet far apart, hands on her knees, squatting down and moving from left to right in time with the music. Then she stood up and kicked high, high enough to show off her crotch inside her pristine white panties. Kon watched with hot eyes.

“It means I’ll say some things that I _know_ you’ve fantasized about me saying, but I never really would.”

Kon’s face fell again. He was starting to feel like an elevator. Up and down, up and down. “Cassie, not that you don’t have a real sexy voice and all, but if that was my fantasy, I’d write my phone number on a bathroom wall and get an obscene phone call.”

“And deprive the world in seeing your artistry in depicting ball hair?” Cassie teased.

“Hey, balls have hair! At least if it’s an adult, and when I draw a dick, it’s an adult dick. I’m not some weirdo…”

“Just give it a shot.” Cassie drew herself up straight and cleared her throat. She spoke in a breathy, pleading tone: “’Kon, I love you so much, but I think your dick is just too much for me to handle on my own. Do you mind if my best friend helps? We share everything and she gets _sooooo_ jealous when I tell her how much you do me…’”

Kon’s lips drew back from his teeth. “Hey, you’ve thought about that too? Great! Who are you besties with these days? Supergirl? Look, I know I’m half a clone of her cousin, but the way I figure it, that makes us like third or fourth cousins, which barely even counts!”

He started to get up, to pull Cassie into an embrace, but Cassie splayed her palm on his broad chest and pushed him back. “Down, boy. Like I said, it’s just a fantasy. Something to remember me by on those long, lonely nights like when you were gone.”

Kon’s reply came out in a growl. “But I’m _back now._ You really don’t need to… take a glamour shot of yourself and put it in a heart-shaped locket for me, we can just go get coffee! Or _get coffee,_ if you know what I—“

Cassie’s shoulders fell. “Kon, has anyone ever not known what you meant?”

He snorted. “Oh, yeah, because I’m so predictable and you’re so perceptive, you’ve figured out my deepest, darkest fantasies. I like cheerleaders and I think threesomes are cool.”

“Don’t you?” Cassie retorted.

Kon crossed his arms uncomfortably. “Well, yeah, I’m shallow. But you don’t get points for figuring out how shallow I am! No one with an ass as great as mine can be deep.”

Cassie grinned evilly. “Speaking of…”

She turned around to display her skirted ass, the pleats falling just to the backs of her thighs. They barely stopped touching the bottom curve of her ass before they ceased to exist, and the folds of her skirt hung heavily over her voluminous curves—covering them and seemingly not an inch more. Kon was hard-pressed to say if her panties covered any more. If they were more substantial than a thong, her skirt didn’t show it. Not short enough for that; not when Cassie was standing still.

Cassie trilled in a bubbly, sorority girl voice. “’Kon, I’ve always wondered about anal sex. All my friends say it feels really good once you get used to it, but your cock’s so big, I can’t believe it doesn’t hurt! Promise to be extra careful? I know a sweet guy like you would never hurt me—that’s why I want you to be the first to _ever_ do this with me.’”

Kon shook a little. It seemed to be involuntary. “Okay, this isn’t funny anymore. You can’t _say that_ to a guy and then not follow through!”

Cassie looked over her shoulder at him. A sadist, she didn’t turn one degree to put her ass away. “Kon, I’m kidding. I told you. But wouldn’t you rather have a nice, wholesome sexual fantasy like that than watch some exploited MILF screwing an ex-con?”

“At least the ex-con gets to see something,” Kon groused.

“Do you think I’m not showing you enough?” Cassie asked, picking at the hem of her skirt and drawing it upward. In the front. In the back, where Kon could see, it barely moved an inch. “Maybe I should’ve gone with my other idea.”

“Other idea?”

Cassie gave him a bashful look. Another sultry, Marilyn Monroe tone: “’Kon, I worked _so hard_ on my Daenerys Targaryen cosplay, I think I look _just_ like her, but I _really want_ to have a quickie. Do you mind if I leave it on while we’re doing it? It’s _so_ skimpy—I don’t think it’ll get in the way at all. And I could call you Jon Snow…”

Kon closed his eyes tightly, vibrating in agony. “WHO HURT YOU? WHO HURT YOU?”

“Don’t pretend that’s not going in your spurt bank.”

Kon’s eyes popped open. “Spank bank, Cassie. Spank bank. ‘Spurt bank’… that’s just gross.” He ran his hands through his hair in dismay. “Everyone told me not to date an Amazon. ‘They don’t have a nudity taboo, Kon, but they make up for it!’ Oh, do they ever make up for it!”

Cassie put her hands on her hips. “What’s that supposed to mean? Here I am, encouraging your masturbatory habits—like they need it—and you’d rather have a handjob!”

Kon threw his hands up. “Yes! I would! That’d be great!”

“Oh, because you can’t give yourself a handjob? I’m a woman, so I’m _so much better_ at rubbing my hand back and forth!”

“Because it’s _you,”_ Kon said, flinging his hands back down. “I’d rather actually do something _with you_ than live out some weird sexual fantasy without you. Trust me, I have plenty of time for sexual fantasies, but I only have so much time with you.” He spread his hands wearily. “Even if we both live to be a hundred, I only have so much time with you. And you’re crazy, but I’d rather have you being crazy than some perfect daydream that’s only me.”

Cassie’s scowl melted until all that was left was a smile. “Oh, Kon…”

She dropped into his lap and kissed him.

Kon was right. It was a thong.

“Speaking hypothetically,” he said, “does this Daenerys cosplay go so far as to have an English accent?”


End file.
